Sonrisa
by Zey Jaeger
Summary: Después de la muerte del escuadrón de Levi, una noche junta a Eren y Levi, donde se encontraran confesiones y nuevos sentimientos...(mal summary TT TT lo sé)


_¡Hola!, primero: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, Segundo: Es un one-shot, Tercero: La historia es Yaoi y Riren._

_Creo que es todo, disfruten la lectura n.n_

Sonrisa:

-Deja de llorar…mocoso- dijo un hombre de cabellos azabaches.

-lo…Sniff…lo siento sar…Sniff…sargento- decía un chico de ojos esmeralda, cabizbaja.

-no te disculpes, Eren, no fue tu culpa-

-pero si…Sniff…si yo me hubiera transformado en titán…Sniff…esto no hubiera ocurrido-

Levi no lo soportó. Se acercó a Eren, este levantó la cabeza…

Un sonido resonó por toda la habitación.

Eren tenía la mejilla roja, Levi tenía la mano aun en el aire.

Eso bastó para hacer que Eren reaccionara.

-Te lo dije ¿no es así?, nadie sabe lo que pasará-

-Sí…- Eren pensaba en decir algo, pero mejor se reservó y se fue hacia su habitación, bueno, más bien al calabozo.

El día se pasó como cualquier otro, Eren se encontraba con Hanji estudiando la estructura del titán.

Levi revisaba el papeleo que Erwin le había dejado.

Parecía un día normal, hasta que la noche calló.

Levi caminaba por los pasillos.

No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, quería distraerse, pero el silencio lo complicaba.

Pasó junto a la cocina y escuchó unos ligeros sonidos.

Se asomó para ver que ocasionaba esos sonidos.

No vio más que a Sasha Braus robándose la comida…otra vez.

-Hey! Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

Sasha volteo con su boca llena de grasa.

Rápidamente se levantó, puso su puño en su pecho, su boca seguía llena de comida.

-es la segunda vez que sucede, no quiero descubrirte de nuevo aquí, ¿entendido?-

Sasha sólo asintió, no podía hablar.

Después de eso, siguió caminando, el silencio lo atormentaba.

Llegaba al final de su recorrido cuando por una ventana lo vio.

Levi salió.

-¡Eren!- lo llamó.

El castaño estaba sentado en la tierra, estaba cabizbajo mientras sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas con fuerza. Al parecer no lo escuchó.

-Eren- lo llamó por segunda vez

El castaño volteo, se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y posó su puño en su pecho.

-¡Sargento!-

-No hagas tanto ruido, podrían despertarse- dijo Levi mirando una ventana que daba a la habitación de Armin.

Eren bajó los brazos.

-¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en el calabozo como se acordó-

-sí, es sólo que…-

-es solo que…-

-no quería molestar a nadie-

-eh?-

Levi lo miró.

Esos hermosos ojos verdes ahora estaban empapados en lágrimas e hinchados.

Lo entendió todo.

-cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo…-

-ya lo sé, pero, aun si mi mente lo sabe, mi corazón…- Eren intentó reprimirse.

Levi, cansado de verlo así, se acercó a Eren y lo abrazó, Eren no lo resistió y se soltó. Levi sentía como las lágrimas caían en su hombro.

Se separó un poco de Eren, se puso en puntitas y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Eren.

…

Eren intentó reprimirse.

-no debo molestar al sargento con esto- pensó.

Vio al sargento acercarse y abrazarlo, era extraño, pero, no se quejó, se recostó en su hombro y comenzó a llorar.

Luego sintió como los labios del sargento eran colocados tiernamente en los suyos.

Se sorprendió, sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban.

Miró hacia abajo.

-el sargento esta de puntitas- pensó divertido.

Sintió como sus labios se separaban.

Aunque sonara extraño, ese beso le había hecho olvidar todos sus males.

…

Se separó lentamente y tratando de disimular como dejaba de estar de puntitas.

Miró a Eren.

¡Dios!, se veía tan lindo colorado.

-Sargento…-

-Estamos solos, llámame Levi-

-está bien… Levi- dijo sonriendo

-por cierto, Levi, ¿por qué no llora?-

-porque tú lloras por mí- contestó

-Levi…-

Levi levantó la mirada al cielo, al verlo, Eren hizo lo mismo.

El cielo era un manto lleno de estrellas.

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño pequeño.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó

-Sí- dijo Levi tomando de la mano a Eren.

Este al darse cuenta la sujetó con fuerza.

-Estoy seguro que esos cuatro nos miran desde arriba- dijo Levi

Eren rio.

-Levi- dijo Eren aun sujetando la mano de Levi-lo amo-

-y yo te amo a ti, Eren- dijo Levi con una sonrisa, hace tanto tiempo que no sonreía.

Ambos se abrazaron.

-mocoso- Levi había dedicado un pensamiento para el chico que lo había hecho sonreír.

-Lo encontré…- dijo susurrando aun pegado al cuerpo del menor.

_¡Hola de nuevo!, esta historia salió cuando escuché el OST de Shingeki no Kyojin por primera vez, o sea, que ya tiene tiempo, y la encontré de nuevo al buscar una imagen (pero bueno, eso no importa)_

_Así que ¿Gustó?_

_No sería mala idea dejar un Review, ¡lo necesito! (/*¬*)/_

_Zey Jaeger_


End file.
